Himitsu
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Hinata di musim hujan/"Akan kupastikan aku akan terus melihatmu setelah ini, Hinata. Dan mulai besok kita akan pulang bersama-sama setiap hari.../"Ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita, mengerti?"/For event NaruHina Fluffy Day#4/


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishomoto.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s)**

**SPECIAL FOR NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #4**

.

.

.

**Himitsu**

"Sudah mulai hujan…"

Memandang awan kelabu yang tersebar di langit kelam, pemuda itu menarik napas dalam saat ia mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sepasang mata _sapphire_nya melihat beberapa siswa perempuan mulai mengeluarkan payung mereka masing-masing dan berkumpul dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil untuk berjalan pulang.

"Ano ... apa kau ingin berbagi payung denganku?" Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo panjang dan mata _amethyst_ yang kini memandang ke arah pemuda _blonde_ itu tulus, membuat Naruto mengernyit heran dengan dahi terlipat.

"Oke ... terima kasih." Pemuda Namikaze itu melangkah dan mendekati gadis yang menurutnya aneh namun entah kenapa menarik di saat yang bersamaan. Ia memegang payung itu dan menarik gadis itu untuk merapat ke arahnya agar terlindung dari derasnya hujan di sore itu hingga nyaris tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam, tapi Naruto terus melirik gadis yang menurutnya aneh itu setiap beberapa detik. Gadis itu tetap mengukir senyum lembut di bibirnya yang mungil. Helaian anak rambut indigo itu bergerak pelan mengikuti setiap pergerakan sang gadis. Tubuh yang ramping yang terbalut kulit seputih salju semakin menguatkan persepsi anggun yang melekat dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau suka hujan?" Gadis itu tiba-tiba bertanya, memutar tubuhnya ke arah Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tersirat jelas di matanya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya-tanya saja." Dia memutar-mutar payung dengan senang saat ia melenggang ke genangan air secara sembarangan. "Kyaaaa!" Dia berteriak saat air memercik ke arah kaus kaki putih miliknya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia malah meloncat dan memeluk pemuda di sampingnya. Aroma lavender dan vanilla tercium melalui indra penciuman sang pemuda saat dada mereka saling menempel erat. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk sang gadis tersadar dari posisinya dan buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemuda itu.

Naruto menahan tawa saat ia menatap gadis itu yang kini tampak kebingungan dan salah tingkah. Sebagai pengalih perhatian, gadis itu mencoba untuk memeras tetesan air dari kaus kakinya yang sudah basah kuyup.

_Kecanggungan__nya itu__ ... cukup lucu__ juga__._

"Eto, Nona, apa kau ingin mengeringkan kaus kakimu di apartmenku? Kebetulan apartemenku tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang masih terlihat sisa rona merah di sana. "E-Eh? _Hontou ni__?__ Yokatta!__Arigato__u_! um- A-Aku belum mengetahui siapa namamu…"

Naruto mengulum senyum, "_Watashi wa _Namikaze Naruto."

"_Watashi wa_ Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Namikaze-san!" Gadis itu kembali melangkah mengikuti Naruto hingga tiba di depan apartemen bertingkat yang terlihat cukup besar dan mewah.

"Silakan, tidak perlu sungkan," ucap Naruto seraya membuka pintu depan gedung apartemen dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam.

"Ah, iya. _Arigatou_… Umm… Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Namikaze-san?"

"Menurutku Naruto-_kun_ terdengar lebih baik," Naruto kembali menunjukkan senyum khasnya, yang sukses membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

_Aku baru mengetahui ada orang yang memiliki senyum secerah matahari di dunia ini_…

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik pelan tangan Hinata untuk memasuki apartemen.

"Apartemen ini sangat besar," kagum Hinata sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, membuat Naruto mendengus geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kalinya melihat gajah.

_Ternyata dia benar-benar lucu sekali…_

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup terkagum-kagumnya. Kau harus segera mengeringkan kaus kakimu, bukan?" kali ini Naruto menarik Hinata menuju lift dan menekan tombol dengan angka 5.

"_Go__-gomen_, Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah akibar rasa malu yang mulai menyerang wajahnya. _Dasar Hinata no baka!_ rutuknya berkali-kali dalam hati.

_Apa dia selalu meminta maaf untuk semua hal yah?_ Naruto kembali mengamati gadis mungil si sampingnya yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto gemas dan akhirnya menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan.

"Hei, ayo angkat wajahmu. Kita sudah sampai di lantai 5," ujarnya tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka. Sontak Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melangkah dengan sedikit terburu-buru agar dapat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto yang sudah keluar dari lift terlebih dahulu.

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk. "Masuklah. Tidak perlu sungkan."

Dengan ragu Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap sekeliling kamar itu. Tidak ada _furniture_ atau dekorasi yang berlebihan, sebaliknya kamar ini terlihat jauh dari apa yang dikatakan rapi dan bersih.

"Seperti kandang binatang, yah?" Naruto menunjuk kaleng bir dan kotak-kotak pizza yang berserakan di lantai dan meja makan. "Semalam temanku baru menginap dan aku belum sempat membereskan kekacauan ini…" desahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika saja ia tahu akan ada gadis semanis ini akan mengunjungi apartemennya, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan menjadi petugas kebersihan dadakan.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu," balas Hinata dan mulai menjelajahi kamar Naruto.

"Di situ ada gantungan dan kipas angin. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan kaus kakimu," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah sudut kamarnya. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu sebentar."

"Arigatou, Naruto-_kun_!" seru Hinata sambil melepaskan kaus kakinya dan meletakkannya di gantungan. Ia lalu menyalakan kipas angin yang telah diletakkan tepat di depan kaus kakinya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas rak di samping tempat tidur. Hanya ada foto Naruto seorang diri yang ada di sana.

_Kenapa hanya ada foto dirinya seorang? Kenapa tidak ada foto orang tuanya? Atau saudaranya?Atau mungkin… kekasihnya? Padahal dia selalu tertawa… Tapi kenapa ia terlihat begitu kesepian?_

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka membuat Hinata tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuat mie instan untuk kita berdua."

"Ehh? Tidak… Tidak usah repot-repot Naruto…" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan cepat, membuat Naruto kembali tertawa geli untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku memang lapar dan ingin memasak mie, dan aku tidak mungkin membuat tamuku hanya melihatku makan tanpa mempedulikan suara perutnya kan?"

Tepat saat itu perut Hinata berbunyi pelan. Membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sembari merutuki perutnya yang berbunyi di saat-saat seperti ini. Rasanya sudah sejak tadi ia selalu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan pemuda ini. "_Go-gomen_…"

"Hei, berhentilah menyebut kata maaf! Baiklah, aku akan ke dapur sebentar. Kau tunggu saja di situ."

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto kembali dari dapur dengan dua mangkuk mie instan di tangannya. Ia mendorong satu mangkok mie ke arah Hinata. "Ini, makanlah. Nanti keburu dingin."

"_A-Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Sepasang mata _amethyst_ itu berpendar bahagia diiringi suara yang mengalun tulus dari bibirnya. Membuat Naruto harus menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Tidak masalah. Anggap saja ini imbalan untukmu karena sudah berbagi payung denganku," balas Naruto seraya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan tersenyum kikuk, dan wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, ia amat menyukai cengiran dan senyuman itu.

Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali saat itu. Mungkin keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing? Yah, siapa yang tahu?

Keheningan itu berakhir saat Hinata selesai makan dan hendak beranjak berdiri. "A-Aku akan mencuci piring-piring ini, Naruto."

Naruto menggeleng. " Tidak perlu Hinata, kau sudah banyak membantuku," ujar Naruto, untuk yang pertama kalinya ia memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya. Hinata menunduk, kali ini wajahnya bener-benar memerah sempurna. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa namanya terdengar begitu indah terlantun dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Baiklah… Naruto… Ku-Kurasa lebih baik aku pulang sekarang… Kaus kakiku juga sudah kering… Te-Terima kasih untuk hari ini… _Ja mata ne_…"

Baru saja Hinata melangkah, Naruto terlebih dahulu menahan pergelangan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya, yang dilihat oleh Hinata adalah Naruto yang berdiri hadapannya dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Akan kupastikan aku akan terus melihatmu setelah ini, Hinata. Dan mulai besok kita akan pulang bersama-sama setiap hari… Eittss… Tidak ada penolakan untuk itu," ujarnya saat melihat Hinata yang hendak membuka mulutnya, "ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita. Mengerti?" Naruto membungkuk dan mencium kening serta pipi Hinata yang sedari tadi membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya.

"A-Aku… I…I-ya…" Terlalu terkejut untuk bicara, Hinata malah mendorong Naruto dan terburu-buru beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang jatuh terduduk dengan mata melebar. Namun itu hanya sesaat, karena setelahnya seringai yang lebar muncul di wajah _tan_nya.

"Ternyata pilihanku memang tidak pernah salah, heh?"

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
